A Father's Love
by phantomdancer1514
Summary: Dalia Rays wants nothing more than to be normal, but when she starts walking through walls, turning invisible and finds out she was adopted normal isn't an option. Training with the Titans to get a handle on her powers starts her on the road to finding her real family. Please give it a shot.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfic. I want your honest opinion on this. The main character **is** an **OC**. This makes your input even more important. My goal is to write a person not a Marry Sue. **Constructive criticism is appreciated**.(things like "OMG she is so stupid" on the other hand is not) Flames are only tolerated if I **really** mess up.

Danny will not be seen for a little while. I love him very much but his purpose does not come in till a later. The Titans should come in next chapter. Again I love them and I hope I do them justice.

This story takes place after Danny Phantom ends, but Phantom Planet didn't happen. It will also start at the beginning of Teen Titans.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

It was quiet at Jump City General Hospital. The only sounds in it's halls were the reassuring beeps of the heart monitors, and the clicks of the keyboard that Doctor James Rays was using. Poor Dr. Rays was working late into the night to type up some last minute documents.

With a pause in his typing Dr. Rays rubbed his sore blue eyes. A quick glance at the clock told him it was 1 A.M. . He ran his hand through his sandy blond hair.

"Lynda's gunna kill me." Dr. Rays sighed.

He closed his eyes for a moment to rest them. That's when he heard it. It was the sound of fabric moving against fabric. That soft rubbing that could only be heard in absolute silence. Dr. Rays eye's snapped open.

There on the couch on the far side of his office was a small bundle. It was odd. Not only was it not there before he closed his eyes but the pillows where placed around it as if to fence it in. It seemed to be a blanket wrapped around something. But that wasn't the weirdest thing about it.

It was moving

A steady rise and fall of the bundle was all he could see. Then what ever was wrapped in that blanket shifted.

The blanket fell away to reveal a small head of black hair and the face of a two year old baby.

Slowly and quietly Dr. Rays got up from his seat behind the desk and made his way over to the child. After reaching the small one, he gently placed his hand on it's head and knelt next to it.

"Now how did you get here little one?" He whispered.

After looking it over he noticed a name embroidered on the blanket it was wrapped in. Dalia.

Dr. Rays picked up the little girl. Careful not to wake, her he set out to find the nurses that worked the late night shift.

Later that night he left the hospital with that little baby girl after he couldn't finding any sign of her or a parent in the patient records. He didn't notice the gentle red eyes that watched him go, or the words their owner spoke.

"All is as it should be."

* * *

Good or bad? I hope it's ok so far. Now grammar is not my strong suit. I'm also dyslectic. Meaning I have trouble reading and spelling (spell check for the win). Sorry for any misspelled words.


	2. Chapter 1 Redheads and Pizza

All right chapter 1 This going to be a bit longer than the prologue. The story will follow the plot of the episodes for a little while before my story takes over. Just one difference. Dalia will be there.

Again if she heads to Marry Sue territory warn me. I personally hate ocs but I want to prove they can be done well.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

Chapter 1: Red heads and Pizza

* * *

A 14 year old girl with short black hair in the back that got longer in the front walked into the popular pizzeria. Her baby blue eyes lined in heavy gothic eye liner scanned the restaurant for her parents.

"Dalia, Dalia over here!" Called Lynda Rays.

Dalia smiled at the sight of her mom and dad. Quickly she walked over and sat at the small table by the window where they where.

"So how was your first day of High School sweetie?" James Rays asked.

A pained smile crossed Dalia's lips. School was never a good topic. With her dad being a brain surgeon and her mom a professor of Astrophysics they expected a lot. Unfortunately for them she didn't. Now she wasn't a bad student. She just wasn't motivated. At least that's what her parents always said.

Fortunately for her she didn't get the chance to answer.

A strange green light streaked through the sky and landed just a few yards from the window they were sitting next to. A large crater left in it's wake. Standing on top of the raised pavement and earth stood an odd girl.

She had long vibrant red hair and was dressed in purple and black. Metal armor covered her shoulders, collar, and face. A type of restraint covered the girls arms up to her elbows. As strange as this girl was the strangest part of her where her eyes. They glowed. They glowed an otherworldly color of green.

That ethereal green struck a cord in Dalia, but as soon as it did that sensation familiarity was gone. Barely noticed.

The green eyed yelled in an unfamiliar language and slid out of sight down the other side of the crater. Suddenly the people gathered around the crater panicked and ran.

"Dalia hun, come on we gotta get out of here." Mrs. Rays said as she grabbed Dalia and pulled her to the door.

Just before the family exited the building the strange girl began to attack the pizza place. She began beating the strange restraints against the pole holding up the balcony. The people on it where about to fall when something small and metal hit the red head across the face. Both the girl and bystanders turned to see Robin standing on a car.

"Who are you?" He demanded more than asked.

The girl gave no answer. Instead she attacked. Robin dogged just in time and she bent the car he was on almost in half. Not to be deterred she began to attack again. Robin continued to doge and slowly lead her away from the pizza place.

"Come on while they're distracted." Dr. Rays said as he lead his wife and child from the pizzeria.

They ran down the road and had just turned the corner when a car went flying through the are past them into the building behind them and exploded.

Debris flew through the air. Part of the car door was heading straight at Dalia. All sound around her disappeared. The door seemed to be moving in slow motion. Quickly she closed her eyes and through up her arms to protect her face.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and looked around. The first thing she saw was the bit of debris that was coming at her moments ago was right behind her. The next thing she saw was blood on the pavement. As she followed the blood to its source she noticed the last thing. Her parents. Both knocked unconscious and injured.

Her mother with a large cut on her head and her arm bent in an unnatural position, and her father with an arm crushed underneath debris and a wound in his side.

Slowly what she saw began to register in her mind. The blood was theirs. They where hurt. They needed help.

"Oh God….ohgodohgodohgod."

With shaking limbs she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. As quickly as she could Dalia called 911.

"Hello?" A female voice said on the other end.

"Hello! I need an ambulance! My parents are hurt!" Dalia said panicked.

"Alright calm down. Where are you." the voice asked.

Dalia told her, but just as she finished the ground began to shake. She dropped the phone as she tried to keep her balance. The shaking must have knocked loose some of the destroyed building behind her because the next thing she knew something large and hard hit her in the back of the head.

Her world went dark.

* * *

Yes I know cliff hangers are cruel. Sucks to be Lynda and James. Fortunately I'm not going to threaten to not update if I don't get reviews.

How's Dalia. I hope she isn't bad. She will have some personality traits from both her parents. And if you don't know who her dad is then smack yourself upside the head. Personally I've always though of Danny as smart but not motivated in academics.

Have fun guessing her mom. I'll give you a hint. I'm big into canon


	3. Chapter 2 Changes

For those of you who have not been turned off by an OC main character thank you for reading. For those who dislike OC's and are giving this a shot anyway I also thank you.

Now I don't work in a hospital and I know nothing about hospital procedure. So if something isn't right deal with it. I know I asked for input but mostly on characters.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 2: Changes

Dalia hated the paper dresses at the hospital. They where awkward, down right uncomfortable, and did nothing to improve her aching head. One can only imagine her displeasure when she woke up in one.

Aside from the dress Dalia didn't mind being at Jump General Hospital. She came here enough to visit her dad and most of the nurses knew her by name. Of course it'd be her luck to get the one that didn't know her.

"Glad to see your awake miss." Said a young African American woman decked out in a nurse uniform.

"What happened?"

"You've got a nasty bump on your head, and have been out for two days. Your mother is still out, but your father is conscious. I'll tell him your up. He asked to be informed the moment you woke. Here watch some T.V. while I'm out." She handed Dalia the remote and walked from the room.

With a shrug Dalia turned on the T.V. that hung across from her bed. The news was on and she wanted to find out what had happened the other day. Unfortunately she only caught the end.

"The official name of this new group of heroes was given to us by their new leader, Robin. The Teen Titans consist of Robin and new heroes Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire." A reporter stated as a picture of the team was shown.

"What on earth? That's the girl who was attacking the city. How did she get to be a hero?" Dalia thought to herself. A sound from in the hall interrupted her thinking.

"Sir, you shouldn't be walking around like that." The nurse from before said

"Don't care. I need to see my baby girl."

The door swung open. There in the doorway was Dr. Rays. Considering a car had exploded a few feat from them he didn't look too bad. He was pale and had a cast on one arm. He also seemed quite steady on his feet contrary to what the nurse behind him said.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" He asked as he walked into the room and sat in a chair beside her bed.

"I'm fine dad. Just confused. Where's mom? What happened the other day?" Dalia said.

"Your mother is fine. She just hit her head a little to hard and broke her arm. She should be coming around in a bit." he assured her.

"And the other day?" she asked.

"From what the news has said the young woman was an alien prisoner who had escaped from a ship. When the beings she escaped from came to get her Robin and a few others saved her." Dr. Rays explained.

"If that's it then why is she being called a hero? Seems to me she was a damsel in distress." Dalia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"After they helped her the aliens that came to get her where going to blow Jump sky high. She helped to stop them."

"Oh well stopping an incident she caused totally makes up for blowing up a street, attacking and hospitalizing people, and destroying a few building." Dalia said with a role of her eyes.

"I know it's a little ridiculous, but she didn't want to hurt anyone." Her father said.

"Your probably right." she said. Then the fact that she hadn't asked how he was hit her. "How are you dad. Are you hurt too bad."

"I'm fine. Got a cut on my side that's healing fine and my arm is a little busted up, but I'm ok." He said with a smile.

Now anyone else would have bought it, but Dalia wasn't just anyone. She was his daughter, and she knew that polite smile was the one he reserved for his patients. She sight. He really should know better by now than to try to hide things from her.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dalia asked firmly

That million dollar smile faltered.

"What do you mean. I've told you. My arm is a little banged up and I've got a cut." he repeated.

"It's more than that. I can tell." she said.

The smile was gone now, and with a sigh he told her "My hand was almost completely crushed, I'm on so much painkillers I'm surprised I'm not hallucinating, and the damage is so extensive I wont be able to operate ever again."

Dalia's eyes went wide. Her dad's hand was crushed. Sure to a certain extent that can be healed but never completely. It all came down to one thing really.

He just lost his job.

"Come on sweetie everything will be fine." he said with a reassuring smile. It was genuine this time.

And everything was fine. Lynda woke two hours later with no complications, and James transferred to the research department. Life moved on and everything was normal. Well except for Dalia.

Dalia didn't think about how she got out of the explosion mostly unharmed. That is until strange things began to happen to her. Accidentally falling over and dropping things wasn't a big deal. (Unless it was the school's. She was one more broken beaker away from being banded from handling school equipment) She didn't even realize there was anything more to it than clumsiness till she fell through a wall at school into the janitor's closet.

Lucky for her no one saw, and she didn't have any friends that would notice. Dalia was already socially awkward, and being goth didn't help. Add the weird going through walls stuff that's been happening to that and her chances of making friends went down.

A lot.

Because of this Dalia worked hard to keep these incidents a secret. And she was successful. For the most part anyway. That is until about a week after Titan's Tower was finished.

* * *

This chapter is a bit slow, but important. I love Starfire very much but you got to admit with how much she destroyed when she first arrived there should have been some kind of penalty.

The ending is a bit rushed. I wanted to get the Titans in next chapter and that wouldn't happen if she didn't know there was something going on with her. I may go back later and flesh it out a bit. But that wont happen till the story is over.


	4. Chapter 3 Haunting of Titans Tower Part1

There should be much more character development in this chapter now that she can interact with the Titans. Now any kid is going to be respectful and loving to their parents. Now lets see how Dalia is with teens her own age.

Mammoth is in this chapter. Lets see how many different ways I can say big without actually saying the word big.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 3: Haunting of Titan's Tower part 1

"Milk, potatoes, orange juice why all the heavy things at once." Dalia mumbled to herself.

It was a bright sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky. Dalia's day was going good so far despite her grumbling over her mothers choice of foods, and she was determined to keep it that way. Funny how life likes to disappoint you.

"Titans Go" Robin's voice sounded from the pizza place next to her.

The five heroes leapt from the balcony of the building and onto the road below. That was when Dalia noticed a buss speeding down the hill at a baby carriage. Starfire swooped down a moved the carriage to safety. While Cyborg moved in front of the buss and tried stop it. In hindsight maybe grabbing it wasn't a good idea. Thankfully Raven was there to use her powers to move the gear shift into park and stop it.

Once the bus came to a stop Cyborg said "Um don't busses usually have drivers?"

"And don't baby carriages usually have babies?" Robin said as he picked up a small green teddy bear from in the carriage.

Suddenly a voice came from the tiny bear. It said "Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?" in a high pitched voice, and then shot bright yellow lasers out of it's eyes, and hit Robin, Satfire, and Beastboy, sending them flying through the air.

Seconds later the bus next to Cyborg and Raven began to rise up. Only to be brought down on top of the two heroes. Out of the dust created by the busses impacts walked a huge man with long hair dressed in a black jump suit with a yellow chest plate. A pale girl with pink hair and a small boy in a green jumpsuit wearing goggles with a metal backpack approached the large man.

"That was too easy. What a bunch of clutch heads." the small boy laughed. "You guys wanna get pizza?"

"This isn't over." Robin said once he picked himself up.

Next to the gargantuan man the bus was knocked aside to reveal Cyborg shooting his sonic cannon. Both he and Raven appeared fine.

"We're just gettin started." Cyborg said.

"Who are theses guys, and what's a clutch head?' Beastboy asked.

"We are the HIVE." The small boy introduced.

"Your worst nightmare." the bulky man added as he moved swiftly next to the boy.

"And this is attack pattern alpha." The girl finished as she moved into place in front of the man.

After that chaos ensued. The small boy was lifted into the air by his backpack and shot at Robin, Satfire, and Beastboy, the girl attacked Raven with a type of pink energy, and the sizable man went one on one with Cyborg. For a while it seemed that Cyborg was winning as he pushed to other guy back.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back?" The man asked as the small boy snuck up on Cyborg and strapped a rocket to his back.

"Doomed." The kid finished the lame joke.

The rocket strapped to Cyborg's back ignited and launched him into the air. Seeing her friend in trouble Starfire gasped and flew after him to stop the rough rocket. Soon they where both out of sight.

Back on the ground the pink haired girl threw a kick at Raven's head. Only to have her dodge the kick and the other punches the girl threw. Eventually Raven retaliated with a swift punch of her own.

The girl blocked the punch and said "You fight like a boy."

"and your gunna croak like a frog." the small green clad boy followed up with as he shot Raven with a yellow laser sending her flying into Robin.

Beastboy charged and changed himself into a large elephant. Suddenly he was picked up by the giant man. "Mammoth is gunna make you extinct."

"Beastboy hang on." Robin called to his friend as he ran to help him.

The generis sized man now known as Mammoth tossed Beastboy into the air and punched him. The punch sent him flying into Robin. Thankfully Beastboy changed back into his normal size as he bowled Robin over.

"Is it me or are we getting our butts kicked?" Beastboy asked once he slid to a stop.

"It's just you." Raven and Robin said in unison.

"Listen up team I've got a plan." Robin addressed the two remaining titans.

Two yellow blasts knocked Raven and Beastboy far away from Robin. Knocking both of them out cold. Robin was completely alone.

"Gee scrum buffer sure hope your fancy plan includes gettin fried." said the green clad boy.

"You'll just have to find out the hard way." Robin said as he slipped into a fighting stance.

Robin gave a confident smirk as he motioned for them to bring it on. The small boy shot the ground as the pink haired girl hit the same spot with her energy. To finish the move off Mammoth hit the street as hard as he could. The earth shook as the road split open. Robin fell into the darkness with a scream.

"I can't believe Slade made takin out these crud sniffers out mission." The kid said with contempt.

"Come on Gizmo. Lets head out." The pink haired girl demanded.

"Who died and made you queen Jinx." Gizmo grumbled.

Dalia watched as the three villains walked away. Once they where out of sight she moved over to the large whole in the middle of the street. She could see nothing but sewer water and rock. Looking up she could see the other two titans still out cold.

"Just walk away. It's none of your business. Just go to the store and go home." her common sense told her.

Unfortunately for her common sense her conscience was louder. "He needs your help. You can't just leave him there to rot."

"I am so going to regret this." Dalia mumbled to herself as she swung her legs over the edge of the hole.

With a firm push Dalia fell into the murky sewer water with a splash. As quickly as she could she swam over to a walk way that ran along the walls. Her feet felt heavy in her waterlogged combat boots as she walked along the path.

"Yep definitely regretting this." she said.

A groan came from a pile of rubble not to far from her. Dalia's eyes widened. As quickly as she could she maneuvered her way to the rubble.

"Robin!" she called.

Another groan came from the pile of concrete. She began to move the rubble. Desperately she moved as much as she could as quickly as she could. And in her panic Dalia's hands went through the rock.

She Froze.

All the other incidents were to fast for her to actually register what it felt like. But now she could. That tingly feeling that a person gets when a limb falls asleep ran up her arms. It felt like she had slipped on gloves made of rock. It didn't dig into her but she could feel it around her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Another groan brought her back to her mission. Dalia pushed her arms farther in till she felt fabric. She quickly grabbed onto it and pulled with all her might. Robin popped right out. Unfortunately for Dalia this made her fall backwards. The movement and fall must have woken Robin up because the next thing Dalia knew she was pinned to the ground wit an angry boy wonder on top of her.

"You know if this is how the Titans show gratitude then I hope I never see you guys mad." Dalia quipped.

Robin's eyes widened at that "Sorry I thought you where one of the people who attacked me and my team."

"Do I look like I have pink hair to you?" Dalia said with a raised eyebrow.

"No sorry." Robin said as he got up off of her. Then a thought struck him. "how did you get me out of there?"

Once Dalia got to her feet she lowered her eyes and rocked back and forth.

"I'm not sure one second I was digging through the rubble and the next my hands went through it. I just kind of rolled with it and grabbed you." she answered.

For a moment Robin got a contemplative look on his face. Then he asked "What's your name?"

"Dalia, Dalia Rays."

"Nice to meet you Dalia." Robin said as he held out his hand.

* * *

This chapter was mostly a play by play of the first episode. Well except the end. In the actual episode Raven and Beastboy didn't get knocked out and they searched for Robin, but didn't find him.

I'm liking Dalia so far but if you have a problem with her be sure to review.


	5. Chapter 4 Haunting of Titans Tower Part2

I know I said I would still update without reviews, but I still like to get them.

I will be able to develop Dalia a lot more in this chapter. The last chapter focused around the fight.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

**Chapter 4: Haunting of Titan's Tower part 2**

"Thanks for the help." Robin said as he turned to leave. Only to pause a moment later with that contemplative look back on his face.

"What?' Dalia asked when he paused.

"What are your doing for the next hour or two?" Robin asked.

"Nothin much, but I don't think now's the best time to be asking for a date" Dalia said with a cheeky smile.

"T-That's not what I was going to ask." Robin stuttered. He quickly composed himself " I was wondering if you'd like to come back to the Tower with me. I know someone who might be able to help you with that power of yours."

Dalia chewed the inside of her lip as she thought it over. On one hand she needed to get to the store and get home before her parents started to worry. On the other this was an opportunity to control her power. Control meant she wouldn't be falling into janitor closets any more. That sounded real good.

"All Right. Your on." Dalia replied a bit more serious than before.

Dalia fell into step next to the boy wonder easily as they walked down the path. The fowl smelling water burned her nose. As they moved away from the gaping hole above them the tunnel began to get darker till she could barely see where she was going. The soft drip of water could be heard.

Then it was like someone toured a switch on. The stench of the water became almost unbearable, and the area seemed to be brighter. That soft drip now seemed to be pounding against her head along with every other sound in the vicinity. Dalia swayed on her feet and grabbed at her head. She stopped walking and crouched down and put her head between her knees.

"Are you all right." Robin asked.

"Maybe. Give me a sec." Dalia said with her eyes screwed closed as she tried to will the sounds and smells away.

Slowly the sound became quieter and the smell less potent. With an experimental opening of one of her eyes she saw that the room was less bright. Everything was still sharper than they where before the weird assault on her senses but now they where bearable.

"You ok?" Robin asked again.

"Me. Oh I'm fine" Dalia said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Robin gave her an appraising look. Then after giving her a cut nod they pressed on.

DPTTDPTTDPTT

"Then the teen titans are finished." Beastboy said as he looked across the water at their hijacked tower.

"Not yet" Robin's voice sounded from behind them. The four titans turned to see their fearless leader standing on a small hill. A lone beam of light shone on him. The wind moved his cape and ruffled his hair. He stood in a standard cool hero pose with his arms crossed.

"not if I can help it." he finished.

Dalia couldn't resist.

"All the cheese in the world couldn't compare to this." she said with a snicker.

That brought the Titans attention to her. Now that the other four teen's eyes where on her she regretted speaking up.

"Uh Robin who's this?" Cyborg asked.

Robin slid down the small hill to his team with Dalia following fight behind and answered "This is Dalia Rays. She helped me out when I was trapped in the sewer. From what I can tell she's a meta human who just came into her powers. Figured we could help her out."

A bright smile lit Starfire's face and she pulled Dalia into a bone crushing hug.

"Greetings new friend Dalia. I am most grateful that you have helped Robin from the place of the bad smelling water." She said.

"Human…contact…crushing." Dalia chocked out as she tried to pull away from the hug only to pull herself right through Starfire's arms. Dalia glared at Starfire.

"Dude. How did you do that?" Beastboy said amazed.

"We can discuss her powers later. Right now we need to get the tower back."

DPTTDPTTDPTT

Inside the newly modified Titans Tower the three HIVE students where making themselves at home.

"Higher…a little to the left….a little more." Gizmo directed two small droids that held Cyborg's missing arm above the door. "Perfect."

"Slade is gunna have kittens when he hears we whipped the titans and took their stinking tower." the little genius said.

"Not to mention Robin's favorite fashion statement." Jinx added as she showed off Robins belt that was around her waist. Then she held up one of Raven's cloaks "Ugh but that's the only thing fashionable around here."

"Tell me about it. All there food is way out of date." Mammoth said as he ate a burger with strange blue fuzz on it.

"You think that stuffs rotten. Wait till you see there music." Gizmo complained as he began go through the Titan's Cds.

Suddenly red lights started to flash as a loud siren sounded. The HIVE looked around to find Dalia leaning next to one of the many control panels. A smirk was on her face.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Jinx demanded.

"Hmmm tell that bad guys what they want to know or ignore them all together." Dalia sarcastically asked herself. "Sorry but I'm gunna go with ignoring you."

Jinx growled "HIVE attack!"

"Please let this work Raven" Dalia thought to herself.

_About an hour earlier_

_Raven and Dalia sat a little ways away from the others. They where all still at the beach that the other titans washed up on. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy where making a plan to get back the tower. Raven had a different task._

"_Tell me what you feel when you use your powers." Raven said._

"_I've only ever used it once before on purpose. All I remember feeling is the need to get to Robin. The debris was in the way, and I just went through it. Why?" Dalia answered. _

_After a moment of thought Raven responded with "It sounds to me like your power responds to your needs and wants. You wanted to get to Robin so your powers let you." _

"_So it does as I want. That means I can just will it to work. Then what about all the times it acted up on it's own?" Dalia asked confused._

"_For most people powers are like any other natural ability. The more you work it the more control you have." Raven answered. "You just need to work at it more." _

Present

Gizmo was the first to attack. A small gun came out of his backpack and shot a yellow laser at Dalia. She sucked in a deep breath and held onto it as the beam approached her.

"Nothing can touch me." Dalia though as she tried to assure herself.

That numb tingly feeling was back. But this time it consumed her entire body. The yellow laser went right through her. Excitement blossomed in her chest. She did it. For the first time ever she controlled her power from start to finish.

"What the?" Gizmo said confused.

"Oh right I'm still in here with them" Dalia thought. Panic set in again but not as much as before. " Just stick to the plan."

She smirked at them and began to walk to the door on the other side of the HIVE. Jinx sent a pink hex at the light above Dalia and made glass and sparks fall around her. Both were unable to touch her. Mammoth charged at her and ran straight on through her. Dalia stopped in front of the door to the hall as the three villains surrounded her.

Suddenly Cyborg's mounted arm shot out several cables that wrapped around Gizmo. Two rockets sprouted on the sides of the arm. It shot into the air and up into the ventilation system, taking Gizmo with it. A large clawed black had came down from above. It swiftly grabbed Jinx and pulled her up into the ceiling. Finally the doors behind Dalia opened. Mammoth looked over at her. She gave a small wave goodbye and a bright green starbolt hit Mammoth in the back sending him through Dalia and the doors.

From there it was all down hill for the HIVE students.

Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth where brought to the roof and landed in a heap. Dazed and confused would have summed up how they felt quit nicely. The crash sent Robin's belt flying through the air straight into the hands of the boy wonder himself.

"Sorry to interrupt the victory celebration, but like I said this isn't over." Robin said.

"It's just getting started." Cyborg added.

Jinx glared at the Titans and said "Attack pattern Alpha."

Jinx threw pink hexes at the team, scattering them. Mammoth charged a Beastboy and threw a punch. The boy shifted into a bird, avoiding the vicious attack that broke apart the ground beneath him. Jinx vaulted over Cyborg and cast hexes at him in mid air. Starfire flew in and chased the pink haired girl away from Cyborg. Cyborg left himself obviously open and Gizmo jumped onto his back.

"Hey robo wimp. Fell like getting hacked?" Gizmo chuckled.

"Nope, how bout you? Robin now!" Cyborg said..

Robin threw a small device that latched onto Gizmo's backpack. The small device sent a electrical charge threw the pack, short circuiting it and electrocuting Gizmo. Gizmo started yelling for someone to get the thing off when the device made the rockets on the back pack activate, launching the kid into the air.

A little ways away Jinx was being chased across the roof by Starfire's green star bolts. She dogged each one with an array of acrobatic feats. Jinx landed under the metal structure used to make the large T shaped tower look like a H. Starfire pulled up away from her attempts to hit Jinx.

"Beastboy go!" the red head called out.

Beastboy jumped from a metal beam above the two girls and shifted into a small monkey. He grabbed onto Jinx's face and held on for dear life. In an attempt to get the boy off of her Jinx let out many hexes from her hands. Eventually the girl grabbed onto Beastboy and pulled him off her face and threw him away from her.

"Your luck just ran out." Beastboy said once he landed and shifted back into his human form.

A confused look crossed Jinx's face, but that confusion quickly vanished when ominous creaking sounds could he heard from the metal structure that surrounded her. All the metal began to break apart and corrode rapidly as it began to fall on top of her.

Mammoth was not fairing much better as her tried to hit Raven with one of his massive fists only for her to fly up out of his reach and land behind him. As the gargantuan man tried to regain his balance Cyborg came from the side and practically side tackled the man. Mammoth went skidding across the roof until he came to a stop. With a groan he lifted his head and was meet with Beastboy in the form of a t rex. With a girly scream he attempted to run from the dinosaur but was hit with a powerful blast from Starfire. Finally with one last kick from Robin Mammoth was knocked back into what remained of his team mates.

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade." Gizmo groaned out.

Robin grabbed Gizmo and held him up to his face.

"Who is Slade."

* * *

Again I love reviews but their not mandatory. I really want to know your thoughts.

I'm trying to ease Dalia in a little bit at a time. I don't want to just throw an OC in your face. I think that that is one of the things that make OCs so bad. People just shove a character in your face and expect you to care about her more than the characters that have already been established.

I'd also like to add that there will be no romance between Dalia and other established characters. I might put a little romance in with another OC but there wont be a lot.


	6. Chapter 5 Telling the Parents

Ok. This has not been my week. The dad of a friend of mine passed away. Between the visitation and the funeral I haven't had much time to write.

Still I will try to write as much as I can. It's a good distraction.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans

* * *

Chapter 5:Telling The Parents

Apartment 3B was dark when Dalia got there. Not a single light was on. If she was in luck this meant her parents were asleep. With how her luck was going so far today it could be fifty a fifty chance.

As silently as she could Dalia crept across the living room and to the hall. No light shone from under the door to her parents room. As quietly as she could she continued on to her room.

Once inside Dalia gave a sigh of relief and pressed her head against the cool wood of her door. She flipped the light switch on as she closed her eyes.

"I give you an A for effort." Dr. Rays voice sounded from behind her.

Dalia's eyes snapped open as she spun around and came face to face with her scowling father. The first thing that ran threw her head was "Oh God I forget to call"

"I'm in trouble aren't I" Dalia said.

"Trouble doesn't even begin to describe what your in." Dr. Rays said.

"Dad I can explain everything"

"Explain what? How you went out for groceries at 2 and don't come back till 11. Or how about how you seemed to forget to answer your cell phone when we called. And lets not forget about how you made your mother worry."

With each accusation more and more guilt pooled in Dalia stomach. Funny how he didn't even need to raise his voice.

"I'm sorry" she said with her eyed averted to the ground.

Dr. Rays sighed and walked over to Dalia's bed. He sank into the black comforter and put his head in his hands. After a moment he patted the spot next to him. Slowly Dalia walked over and sat next to him.

"What happened?" he asked.

" I didn't mean to worry you guys. On my way to the store the Titans got into a fight in the street. They were beat badly. By the end Robin had been thrown into the sewer. Raven and Beastboy where knocked unconscious, and Starfire and Cyborg where no where to be found. I went after Robin. When I found him he was buried under a lot of rubble. Once I got him out and back to his team he asked me if I would help them get back Titans Tower." Dalia explained

A confused look crossed Dr. Rays face

"Why would they need your help sweetie?"

Dalia chewed her lip in nervousness. She didn't want to tell him. Dalia didn't want to worry them even more and, after working so hard to keep her power a secret it didn't feel right just blabbing it out.

"They just wanted me to create a distraction. Once the security system was activated they wanted me to lure them to the door. I was safe. They wouldn't let me get hurt."

Half truth but truth none the less.

Dr. Rays' eyes softened but still held a look of concern "Alright. I'll talk about this with your mother. For now lets get some sleep."

Dr. Rays pulled Dalia into a tight hug and kissed her on top of the head. After releasing her he gave her a smile and got up. Slowly he walked to the door, but paused once he reached it. He sighed and gave Dalia one last tired smile before leaving the room for his own.

It wasn't the smile that got her attention. It was his eyes. In them were concern and worry. Proving that he didn't believe the story she told. Still that wasn't what got her. What unsettled her was the look of disappointment. He was disappointed in her.

With a feeling of guilt and sadness that settled in the pit of her stomach Dalia got ready for bed.

DPTTDPTTDPTT

Grounded

Dalia sighed. Well it's not like she didn't see it coming. With the frantic greeting she got from her mother that morning Dalia even felt that she deserved it. Still this presented a problem when it comes to her new schedule. Not that her parents knew the recent changes to it.

_Yesterday_

_Dalia stood off to the side as she watched the three villainous teens be lead away by the police. So absorbed was she in watching that she didn't even see Beastboy sidle up next to her._

"_Soooo I guess we'll be seeing you around more huh?" Beastboy asked with a huge grin. _

"_Maybe, depends on if I need to work with my power more." Dalia said._

"_I think you should come by on a regular basis till you got your power down pat. What days are you free after school?" Robin asked as he walked up to them._

"_What days am I not free you mean." Dalia thought to her self then with a smirk she spoke aloud "I'm free most days. Why? You still looking for that date?"_

_Robin blushed. _

"_O-Of course not. We need arrange some days for you to come to the Tower to work with Raven." _

_As if the sound of her name summoned her Raven appeared next to Beastboy, scaring the boy half to death._

"_What is this about me?"_

_A wide eyed Beastboy who was clutching at his chest responded "Don't do that." After a few steady breaths "They were talking about when she should come over." _

_Raven turned to Robin and said. "Aside from meditation, reading and our missions I am open."_

"_All right then. How about we alternate days starting Tuesday." Robin offered._

"_Sounds good to me." said Dalia._

"_Sweat. Do you like video games? We can play sometime." Said a now hyperactive Beastboy._

Present

After shouldering her backpack Dalia headed for the door. For the next week she was only aloud to go to school and back. Today was Monday and tomorrow was her first day of powers training.

"Dalia could you wait a moment." Ms. Rays asked her once she reached the door.

Ms. Rays was sitting on the couch in the living room. Dalia walked over to her mom and sat down. After a moment of silence Ms. Rays spoke.

"You do know that we are proud of you for helping the Titans when they needed you right? We're not punishing you for that."

Startled Dalia responded "of course mom."

"Your father and I were just worried about you when you didn't call us. When you disappeared on us I was terrified."

Dalia looked down at her hands in her lap as that all to familiar sensation of guilt settled in again. Then Ms. Rays grabbed one of her hands and held it in her own.

"If you ever need to tell your father and me something we are all ears."

"There's nothing to say" Dalia bit her lip for a moment then added "I need to go or I'll be late to school."

Sadness seeped into Ms. Rays eyes.

"All right hun. I'll see you when I get out of work tonight."

DPTTDPTTDPTT

Dalia attended Jump High. It was clean, well organized, and had high expectations for it's students. Unfortunately the students were anything but.

While the halls were clean the students were greasy and foul mouthed. The organization of the classroom did not help the complete mess that locker and backpacks were. The high expectation of the teachers were always meet with disappointment.

These reasons alone were what kept Dalia from making friends. While Dalia was unmotivated in her school work that didn't mean she was stupid or lazy like most of the other students. Sure there were the few exceptions but those always seemed to be obsessed with there school work in order to prove that they were better that the others.

Weaving her way threw the crowded halls Dalia made her way to her locker. Only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw that someone was trying to break into it. A teenage boy with light brown hair and pale skin was muttering under his breath as he began to hit the locker. He never even noticed Dalia standing behind him tapping her foot.

"You know it might be a little easier to open if it was yours." Dalia said.

The boy jumped at the sound of her voice. He spun around and came eye to eye with her. Well more like eye to chin. Dalia raised her head to glare and scowl at him.

"W-What?" the boy asked confused.

"That's my locker." Dalia growled.

He looked between the locker door and Dalia then his eyes widened.

"I am so sorry." he said genuinely sorry with a little bit of panic in his voice. "I'm new and I guess I got the wrong locker."

Dalia's scowl softened and she held out her hand.

"Let me see your schedule. It should have you locker number at the top with the combination." She said.

With a relived smile he handed over the schedule.

After giving it a quick once over Dalia said "Well new locker neighbor it looks like you where just one off. Your 203 not 204."

The guy looked at his actual locker and flushed red. Then with a small chuckle he turned back to Dalia and flashed her a grateful smile.

"Thanks umm."

"Dalia Rays"

His smile widened and said "My name is Jay Daws."

"Nice to meet ya. Now can I get into my locker?" Dalia asked with a raised brow and a smirk.

Again Jay went red. Quickly he moved to the side.

"Sorry about that."

"It's ok. Here your gunna need this." Dalia said and handed her back his schedule.

Once he took it she turned to her locker and opened it. Dalia grabbed her Algebra 1 book. Of all the things she had to start her day with it had to be math. Oh well might as well get it over with. She closed her locker and turned to walk away.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jay frowning at his schedule. Dalia sighed then smiled a little. In one quick movement she plucked the paper out of his hands and checked his first period.

"Well it's your lucky day new kid. You've got first period with me. Or is that unlucky? It **is** math." She said with a smile.

He gave a relived smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem new guy."

He frowned and said "My name is Jay."

"I know." she replied with a smirk

* * *

Ok I'm currently sitting in a hotel in just outside of Kentucky. I've been on a 5 hour car drive and have 10 more tomorrow. The day after that I have 7 more. Monday is the first day of the tennis season. Fuuuuuun L

Sorry for my outburst.

Dr. and Ms. Rays know something. What they know is my secret.


End file.
